


Just Enough

by horvtiio



Category: VIXX
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hongbin and Hyuk are here too I think, If you squint hard enough you might see Neo, Jaehwan is a big baby and he owns the couch ok, M/M, Ravi has jet lag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horvtiio/pseuds/horvtiio
Summary: Ravi has safely landed back in Korea after his first ever solo Europe tour.





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things happened on Ravi's Twitter (which you should check out if you haven't already) on the 8th of November that launched me into this RaKen infused trance that made me do this so enjoy, I guess. xoxo

* * *

Ravi wanted to but couldn't fall asleep in the van as their manager drove. "Their" being VIXX's manager since Ravi didn't really have a personal manager for when he had solo activities like this. Their manager had went to the airport to pick Ravi up after he had landed safely. Now that Ravi thought about it, everything that happened before he got in the van had been a blur due to the jet lag and the headache that came with it. 

There had been bodyguards escorting him; there had been the voices of fans calling out to him from a safe distance, some had been male and some female. He didn't even remember if he had waved at them or not. Maybe he did. He remembered greeting his manager before the manager helped him with his luggage and they both got in the van though. The manager getting into the driver seat and him walking to the other side of the van and sitting in the passenger seat.

They didn't really talk much in the van except when the manager had asked how he was feeling, and Ravi had answered that jet lag sucked which made the manager give a small laugh. They were making their way back to the dorms and the roads were starting to look more familiar to Ravi. 

He unlocked his phone and looked at the time. It was close to 11 p.m. and there were clearly less cars on the road now. His fingers instinctively tapped on his messaging app and it opened up in a smooth motion. The screen showed his most recent chats and his eyes searched for the one he had had with Jaehwan two days ago. The one where he had posted screenshots of.

The chats Jaehwan sent him made him smile like a fool. It was nice to know that he missed him and that he was keeping up with his concerts through Instagram. Jaehwan refused to follow any of the members on Instagram or even anyone else for that matter; but he would still check their posts and on some occasions even comment on them. Jaehwan said that he had seen his posts on Instagram and maybe he even checked his Instagram story. Ravi would have checked but there would have been thousands of users who had seen his Instagram story, and he didn't really have that much time on his hands for all that scrolling. Jaehwan had even sent him a picture of himself.

It wasn't unusual for Jaehwan to randomly send his pictures; he always did that in their group chat, but that fact could never really prepare Ravi for Jaehwan's cute pictures. He always found himself staring way too long at the pictures, noticing every single detail about Jaehwan's face and never-not even once, feeling bored of looking at him. In the picture that Jaehwan had sent him he looked absolutely pristine and even though Ravi knew that was because of the camera's filter, he didn't mind. He didn't really use his mind a lot when it came to Jaehwan, honestly. Jaehwan had positioned the camera in his trademark style: it being way too close to his face and making his eyes look huge and leaving onlookers mesmerized at his beauty. He intentionally puffed his cheeks just enough to not overdo it and pouted his lips just enough. It was all just enough _._  Enough to make Ravi's heart ache for his presence. Enough for Ravi to crave when Jaehwan would cling onto him. Enough for him to crave for just a touch of his skin against his own. He didn't mean that in a sexual way, although that wasn't impossible either. But what Ravi craved were the times when Jaehwan never minded Ravi's wandering hands because let's face it, Ravi's hands  _wander._

They would be on his arm for a second and be on his thigh the next. Ravi never really got tired of wrapping his hands around Jaehwan either. It always felt so right  every time he would just walk up behind the smaller man and wrap his arms around him. They would then stand still or waddle around in that position. It was never weird for the other members either, they've grown quite used to Ravi's clingy nature towards Jaehwan and they all admit that Jaehwan is irresistibly cute. Evidence can be found in the pictures where the members-including Ravi are seen biting into Jaehwan's (clothed) shoulder and also everywhere in the fandom basically.

The manager takes one last turn into a narrow road before he stops beside the road. Ravi unbuckles his safety belt and moves out of the van. The manager does the same and helps him get his luggage out before they both bow to each other and bid their goodbyes. Ravi tells the manager to drive safe and wishes him a good night. He stays to watch as their manager drives away.

 

* * *

 

He finally unlocks the door and steps into the space which he feels is much more familiar than his own home. He takes a deep breath as he stands in the doorway. It seems way too quiet.

"I'm home." He announces in his low voice which results in a few shuffling sounds from various locations further in the dorm.

"RAVI????" The unmistakable high pitched voice of Kenjumma sounds. Ravi snickers.

"He's back?" Hongbin's head pops up from the kitchen and he gasps when he sees Ravi at the doorway. Ravi gives a small wave, not moving from the doorway.  Hongbin disappears back into the kitchen, "It's really him!" he shouts and emerges back to run towards Ravi.

"Ravi-ah? He's back? Oh!" comes the surprised exclamation from Hakyeon who just came out of his room. He joins Hongbin and they both collapse into Ravi; long limbs enveloping him into something resembling a hug.

"Ya! Wait for me!" Ravi hears the hurried sounds of Jaehwan making his move.

"Hyung, we're in the middle of a game! Ah! We're losing!" So Hyuk and Jaehwan were playing a game.  Ravi lets out a hearty laugh as he imagines Hyuk's frustrated expression. Jaehwan runs out of Hyuk and Ravi's room and the smile that slowly starts creeping up his lips makes Ravi's heart flutter.

"Our Ravi is back!" he makes an over exaggerated twirl before he runs towards the three of them and since Hakyeon and Hongbin are blocking Ravi from him, he just reaches over Hakyeon and Hongbin's shoulders, his hands barely reaching Ravi's shoulders but he holds on tight. Ravi's hands hold onto them as well. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Leo coming out of his room. Leo looks a bit surprised and then he gives out a small laugh, "What are you guys doing at the doorway like that?"

Hakyeon snaps his head around, "Taekwoonie get over here and welcome Ravi home!" Everyone knows Leo only listens to Hakyeon. He complies and moves towards them slowly and stretching his arms over the others, he goes for Ravi's head and starts playing with his hair. Ravi laughs while trying to move out of the way of Leo's intruding hands.

"Ahhhhhhh!" came Hyuk's scream, "Hyung, we lost!"

"Who cares! Hyukkie, come out here and give Ravi a 'welcome home' hug!" Hakyeon scolds and orders him out of his room. They hear the shuffling of his feet and wait for him.

"You sure took your sweet time, Hyuk." Ravi says once Hyuk finally steps out of their shared bedroom.

"It's nice to see you too, hyung." 

Once their 6VIXX hug was complete, they started making all these incoherent noises in Ravi's face as if to congratulate him on his first solo Europe tour. They were clapping now too. It was so loud Ravi winced; he was still affected by his headache after all.

"Okay, thanks guys, really. Go easy on the on me though, I've still got this jet lag and headache." he pushes past them gently as he hauls his luggage behind him.

"Killer combo!" Jaehwan intentionally screams into his ear. Ravi flinches and goes to land a chop on the back of his hyung's neck. Jaehwan exclaims.

Hyuk offers to help Ravi with his luggage and they both walk into their bedroom and everything starts settling down once again.

Hongbin goes back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen. Leo goes to sit in the living room couch. Jaehwan follows Ravi and Hyuk into their room to check on the statistics of their earlier game which ended in defeat.

"Hyuk, just leave that there, I'll sort it out later." Hyuk nods and he goes towards Jaehwan who is seated in front of the PC.

Hakyeon pops his head into their room a few minutes later, while Ravi is taking off his accessories. 

"Ravi-ah, I made some chocolates yesterday, you should try some~"

"He's trying to make our teeth rot, Ravi-ah. He made so much even the five of us couldn't finish it!" Jaehwan comments as he gets up from his seat and moves to exit the room. He earns another neck-chop from Hakyeon.

"Wah, you got hit in the neck twice in one night, hyung. What an achievement!" Hyuk commented.

Jaehwan sticks his tongue out in retort like a child which makes Hakyeon laugh.

"I'll try some after I take a bath, hyung." Ravi says and Hakyeon nods in approval. He follows Jaehwan and puts his arm around his shoulder and pokes Jaehwan's cheek. Jaehwan whines.

 

* * *

 

Ravi feels absolutely pristine after his late night bath. It even felt like his jet lag had disappeared; well at least only traces of the headache remained. When he walks back into his room, Hyuk is already sprawled out on his bed, silently scrolling through his phone. Ravi walks over to his bed, where he already laid out the clothes he wanted to wear for the night. The most comfortable pair of sweatpants along with an oversized t-shirt. And a pair of boxers, of course.

He walks out of the room after he towel-dries his hair and is met with the sight of Jaehwan sprawled out on one of the couches. He is completely owning that couch. He's watching a variety show on TV. Leo and Hakyeon are on the other couch, sitting closely as Hakyeon tries to get Leo's attention with whatever is on his phone.

"Takwoonie, just look! It's pretty, right?" Which earns a tiny grunt from Leo.

Ken suddenly laughs at whatever the MC was saying on TV. 

"Ah, Ravi-ah. The chocolates are in the fridge if you want some." Ravi had completely forgotten.

"I already brushed my teeth though, hyung." Ravi says in a small voice, feeling guilty. "Sorry, I forgot."

Hakyeon waves him off, "You could always try them tomorrow. Why don't you just sit down and relax first? You need rest for that jet lag of yours." Ah, Hakyeon-hyung, always so considerate. (Not always.)

Ravi nods and hums as he walks towards Jaehwan. He looks down at him and when Jaehwan notices his presence, his eyes narrow and he holds his gaze, "My couch." He says defensively as his outstretched hands move to cover any space on the couch that Ravi could possibly infiltrate. Ravi is not affected in the least and expertly wedges his body between Jaehwan and the couch.

He wraps his arms around Jaehwan's middle and hooks his right leg around Jaehwan's.

"Ya! This is uncomfortable!" Jaehwan makes a move to change their position. 

"You move and I'll push you off the couch." Ravi teases. Jaehwan tenses and apologizes which makes Ravi laugh, "Cute." He comments.

Hakyeon clicks his tongue and nudges Leo, "There he goes again, being all touchy with Jaehwan. Ya! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you two look on that couch right now?"

"Ridiculously seductive?" Jaehwan offers, which earns a snicker from Leo. Jaehwan props his head up on his left hand and puts his right hand on his hips, posing like a model. On a couch. With Ravi holding onto him like a Koala. Jaehwan pushes his hips back to exaggerrate the pose and it hits Ravi's groin. Ravi exclaims very audibly and Jaehwan snaps out of his pose.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned but a smile is threatening to form on his lips.

"Your butt hit my dick!" Ravi laughs. Jaehwan takes a minute to process and he looks down at Ravi's crotch. He looks back up with a sheepish smile and then laughs nervously, "Oops."

Leo, who was watching the whole thing, bursts out laughing and hits Hakyeon's shoulder lightly. Hakyeon gives a small laugh, "Aw, what's wrong with that, Ravi?"

"It's an unspoken rule for straight men! One straight man's ass shan't touch the surface of another straight man's dick!"

They all burst out laughing.

"What bullshit is that?" Leo is wheezing as his head sinks down onto Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon is laughing too, so his shoulders are bobbing up and down and Leo's head is forced to face the impact.

"You're so stupid!" Jaehwan turns to face him and hits him lightly on his chest. Ravi is laughing too as he tries to defend himself from Jaehwan's weak attacks.

When they finally calm down and Jaehwan turns back to watch TV, Ravi is filled with so much affection and love that his insides tingle. It's such a nice feeling he wonders if this is what people who get high feel.

Jaehwan props his head up on his left hand again while his right hand, clutching the remote control, sifts through the channels on TV.

Ravi can't stop himself when he pulls his hyung closer and buries his face in Jaehwan's neck, which is covered by his hoodie. He uses his chin to push the hoodie away from his face so he can smell Jaehwan's neck. He plants a small kiss on his hyung's neck.

"Oh, Ravi-ah~ You were so defensive about 'touching the surface of another man's crotch' earlier but now you're doing this? How scandalous~" Jaehwan teases. Ravi mutters under his breath.

"Nevermind that." And he chomps Jaehwan's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh-" Jaehwan's scream is cut short when Ravi covers his mouth and laughs.

"Hey, I didn't even bite you  _that_ hard!" 

"Ya, you two are being way too noisy, you know that?" Hakyeon scolds, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"What is with you today?" Jaehwan ignores Hakyeon.

"What? Hakyeon-hyung and Leo-hyung can kiss you on the neck in front of our fans,  _on a stage,_ and I can't kiss you in the confines of our dorm. I'm not even kissing you on the lips.  Yet."

" _Yet?_  Ya, where are you going with this?" Ravi laughed, it was fun teasing his hyung. Jaehwan blindly flicks his hand to the back to swat at Ravi but misses which makes Ravi snicker. Jaehwan sits up abruptly and looks at him, "I'll let you get away with all this this time, because you just got back and you obviously miss me." Ravi almost chokes when he hears that and it's Jaehwan's turn to laugh.

Jaehwan leans down and hugs Ravi and lowers himself on top of him.  Ravi struggles to breathe under the weight and tries to push him off. Jaehwan laughs but doesn't let him go, "Don't try to run from my love, Ravi-ah!"

Ravi stills and thinks about it for a second, "Okay then." He answers and hugs him back and they stay in that position despite it being hard for him to breathe.

After a while, Jaehwan pushes himself away and looks down at Ravi, "You're not fighting back. You're no fun." Jaehwan gestures for him to sit up. Ravi complies. He sits down next to Ravi and continues sifting through the channels.

Ravi cuddles next to him. He himself is surprised at how clingy he's being, but it's so satisfying to just be able to reach out and find Jaehwan within his reach.

He links his arm with Jaehwan's and he lets him. He then rests his head on Jaehwan's shoulder. His hair tickles Jaehwan's neck and Jaehwan flinches, his shoulder moving up to cover his neck; Ravi moves his head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Your hair's still wet." Jaehwan looks so small with his shoulders up and with that cute smile on his lips. Ravi forgot that Jaehwan was ticklish around his neck.

Ravi gives a small laugh and apologizes. This time he wraps his arm around Jaehwan's shoulder and pulls him close, Jaehwan's head resting on his shoulder. In that moment, Ravi forgets that Hakyeon and Leo are in the same space as them and he just feels the weight of Jaehwan beside him. The feel of his head on his shoulder, the feel of Jaehwan's hair brushing against his neck and he realizes that he is smitten.

It comes as a shock to him and he takes a moment to examine the possibilities of him being in love with Jaehwan in his head. Jaehwan laughs at the show he's settled on. The soft sound of Jaehwan's laughter is like music to Ravi's ears and his hand instinctively goes to touch his left ear. They linger on the pointy part of his ear. His ears that make him look like a fairy. His thumb caresses his ear.

"Ravi-ah, don't do that. It tickles." Jaehwan warns without any actual threat behind his voice.  

Ravi doesn't stop. Perhaps the idea of him being smitten isn't impossible at all. It might not be romantic in nature and could just be a very strong affection towards his hyung. _Probably._

He doesn't care though, because either way, he knows that he loves his hyung very much and he is satisfied with this. The relationship they have currently is enough for Ravi; he wouldn't want to ruin that in any way. It's just enough. 

 

* * *

 

**Here's something extra I thought I should toss in ~~~~** **:**

"So you checked out my Instagram stories, huh?" Ravi asked Jaehwan.

Jaehwan had his arm on Ravi's thigh as he rested his head on his arm. Ravi had his hand in Jaehwan's hair, ruffling it and just enjoying the feeling when he runs his fingers through it.

"Yeah, I did. There was one thing I didn't like about it all though." Jaehwan says nonchalantly.

Ravi stops to think for a second. Had he done something wrong? Was it his hairstyle? Was he jealous that he couldn't go to Europe?

"What was it?" Ravi tried to hide the curiosity in his voice.

Jaehwan took a while to answer, but when he did, he said, "Why did you have to waste all that water, Ravi? Water isn't meant to be thrown at people, you know. Not even at concerts."

Ravi was unsure if he was joking or not but he gave him a weak chop in the neck nonetheless.

"Ah, I got hit three times tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out longer than I would've expected. I hope any of you can criticize me on my writing, but please go easy on me-I'm just a bean. I would also appreciate it if anyone points out any mistakes on the facts (or even the fiction) in this work. I also hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm really sorry Hongbin and Hyukkie didn't get much love in this fic. xoxo  
> Edit: The timeline of the fic cannot be backed up in real life because after Ravi's solo Europe tour, he doesn't even immediately go back to Seoul, South Korea as he had a VIXX LR concert in Moscow, Russia. lol (Just wanted to inform you guys on this btw)


End file.
